Machine to machine (M2M) is an internet where objects are interconnected, and it can connect all the objects to the Internet via an information sensing device to realize intellectual identification and management. The 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) especially establishes a project team “Provision of low-cost MTC UEs based on LTE”, studying enhancement or optimization necessary to be performed on the mobile communications network with respect to an introduction of a low-cost machine type communication (MTC) user equipment (UE).
Up to the present, the project team has recognized several directions capable of reducing the UE cost, such as reducing the UE cost by reducing a bandwidth supported by the UE. With regard to reducing the bandwidth supported by the UE, there are two approaches under discussion by the project team: one is that the UE can only support narrowband, and the narrowband is baseband; another is that the UE is capable of supporting broadband, however, the number of a resource block (RB) that a system can assign to the UE and the UE can schedule is limited, such as 6 RBs. The above changes lead to possible changes on the way of indicating resource assignment in downlink control information (DCI).